Bring It On Home to Me
by kaaaaaaaos
Summary: Peter and the rest of the Guardians (Plus a thick Thor) embark on a quest to find something they thought they had lost forever: Gamora. Set around a month or two after the new Asgardians of the Galaxy set off from New Asgard. Don't worry, Peter and Thor are starting to become bro's. Drunken conversations make for great getting to know you games. (Language and eventual smut)
1. I Want You Back

Bring It On Home to Me

I Want You Back

Hi y'all! I'm super excited about this story, and I also have an idea for another one as well. I might try to write both of them at the same time but I'm not sure how well that'll go hah. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy it! (Also I totally love Hawkeye, but it's just fun to give him shit)

"Quill, the galaxy is huge. You have to let her go. I'm sorry." Rocket said gingerly as he stood next to a fuming Peter. He slammed his fist down on the control panel in frustration and looked pained, Peter cursed under his breath and then sighed loudly. He was going to find her. He had to find her. If he didn't...then he did not know what would become of him. Before he met Gamora he was some arrogant badass with no remorse or regard for anyone or anything. Now he had his own weird little family who he loved and who die for. But he was definitely still a badass. Some of the Guardians might argue that he is still a little arrogant but oh well. Win some lose some, right?

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that."

"I'm sorry, you cannot do what?" Thor asked as he walked in the door. Peter wasn't quite sure what to make of this dude. He acted like some big hot shot and threw his god title around like it was his first name. God of lightning? Pfft, okay. Peter could think of hundreds of other things he'd much rather be a god of. Like guns. Guns would be a great thing to be a god of. Then again, he does have a pretty cool ax…

"He is still looking for Gamora. You know, that green chick?" Rocket said helpfully. Peter glared at him then turned around to face Thor. They had all gotten drunk the first night Thor came aboard and Peter, uh, got blackout and apparently cried about Gamora. Whoops. He didn't remember much, but Mantis filled him in on it later. She said that Thor was actually very kind and did not patronize him for crying, and she also thought she saw Thor wipe away a tear himself.

"Ah, I see. Well, I do not blame you. I wish you luck looking for your green lady." Thor nodded curtly at Quill before walking over to examine the control panel. "You know, I had my own lady once. She was quite brilliant. Oh, the way she made love put everyone else to shame." Thor stared off into space, obviously reminiscing about some better moment than the one they were in right now. Rocket shook his head and went back to reprogramming the command system so that Thor could access certain programs. It would be limited access, of course, they weren't just going to hand the ship over to a god of lightning. Nebula had made a lot of interesting changes to the coding while they were gone. There were a lot more gun and defense mechanisms now. Peter kept meaning to ask her about them but was honestly afraid to know. From what Rocket had told him, it was intense. Planets everywhere were just in total chaos and wars were raging. Nebula herself was different. She was kinder, less harsh and to be honest, she was pleasant to be around. They often got drunk together and retold stories of Gamora but Nebulas were mostly about how they tried to kill each other. However, she still won't tell Peter what she said to Gamora during the battle. It was obviously about him because Gamora stood over him after smashing _both _his balls and exclaimed "Really, him?" and Nebula had the fantastic reply of "It was either him or a tree." Lovely.

"Yeah, well, that's great and all but what do you want your login name to be?" Rocket asked, gesturing to the screen. Thor stroked his long beard, deep in thought.

"It can be anything I want?"

"Well, yeah, but don't do something dumb." Quill chimed in, clearly concerned with whatever idiotic thought was running through Thor's thick head.

"Okay, what is yours then?"

"Star-Lord," Peter said, puffing his chest out a little bit. It was quickly deflated by the sound of Thor's chuckle.

"In that case, I choose 'Strongest Avenger'". Rocket stared at him.

"Why?" Rocket asked while making eye contact with an equally confused Quill.

"Because I am obviously the strongest Avenger."

"Okay, Cap's now old as fuck, Tony's dead, Natasha," Rocket paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "is also dead, the Hulk doesn't smash anymore and who knows if that Spidey kid even counts."

"Wait, aren't you forgetting someone?" Quill asked, certain that there was one more original avenger.

"Clint Barton. Hawkeye. He carried around a little bow and arrow." Thor informed them. A dude with a bow and arrow was an avenger? Was he completely human?

"Oh shit! You're talking about that guy who went crazy with the sword and killed a ton of evil dudes!" Rocket exclaimed, clearly excited about this bow and arrow bullshit.

"Yes! He also had that fantastic haircut!" Thor said, miming a weird mullet/mohawk gesture with his hands above his head.

"Dude! I loved messing with that guy." Times like these made Peter feel a little left out. He lost five years of his life, five years without the Guardians. It was just Rocket and Nebula but damn they did so many cool things. The stories they tell about the people they met are just insane. Apparently, Captain America is alive? What the fuck! Peter vaguely remembered learning about him in school, and now he was this inhuman fighting machine? Well, he used to be. He went to put the stones back and ended up spending the rest of his life with that girl of his. Now he's old and retired. Damn, that sounds really nice honestly. Peter imagined cruising around with an old Gamora, bickering over where to stop for fuel or which planet had the best bingo. He suddenly realized that he didn't know how her species aged. Do they get all wrinkly? Does their skin turn grey? Wait, what is their life expectancy? He knew that she was around his age but what if that's like eighty in Zehoberei years? Rocket and Thor were reminiscing in their own ways as well; everyone was lost in thought. However, it was rudely interrupted by the computer making a loud beeping noise.

"Location of Gamora found." The computer lady said. Holy shit. Rocket looked at Quill with wide eyes and scrambled to open up the map. Peter couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't function right now. He had found Gamora. Well, not yet, but he had the tools to find her. God, what was he going to say to her? Hey lady, I know we met because you kicked me in the balls and then kind of insulted me but we used to fuck so come back on our ship! Fuck. He could hear Rocket's nails clicking on the panel behind him but he honestly did not want to turn around. What if she was at some dudes house? As stupid as that thought was, he was honestly kind of worried about that being a reality.

"I thought Thanos whipped that planet out," Said Thor. Instantly Peter knew where Gamora was. He spun around and stared at the map in front of him. Gamoras picture was the only one on a planet called Zen-Whoberi. Her home planet.

"He did. Gamora was, is, the last of her kind." Peter said, clearly experiencing a shit ton of emotions. Rocket hopped up on the panel so he could put his hand on Quill's shoulder.

"Let's go get her back."

"I agree, I will help in whatever ways necessary," Thor said sincerely, as he put his hand on Peter's other shoulder. He sighed heavily and said, "Jane left me. Gamora was taken from you." Peter blinked hard, trying to force the tears back into his eyes. He couldn't help but cry; he knew where she was and they were going to get her.

"Set course to Zen-Whoberi." Peter said, obviously trying to remain calm. He smiled as he reminisced about how they got together. He remembered that fluffy yellow robe of hers and how she was so confused when he informed her that she was Big Bird. A lump formed in his throat and he stared at the ground, praying that she would be okay. That they would be okay.


	2. O-o-h Child

Chapter Two: O-o-h Child

I'm lowkey hella excited for this chapter. Thanks for all the kudos, likes, and reviews! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying it. (Also if you didn't understand the yellow robe reference go check out my other story, 'A Horrible Dye Job')

Thor slammed a shot down in front of Peter and gestured at him to drink it. He had been a nervous wreck ever since they had found Gamora's location. Granted, it was just a couple hours ago, but he was acting weird. Thor thought that he would be happy and overjoyed but he looked anxious and was being rather withdrawn. So he decided he would get Peter drunk. Zen-Whoberi was about 500 jumps away, so they needed to refuel before continuing on with their journey. According to their computer, the team should be there by morning.

"Thor, I really don't want to drink." Peter said while pushing the shot away from him. Thor rolled his eyes and gladly took the shot himself. He sat back down next to Quill and playfully punched his shoulder. Peter just glared at him.

"You look pathetic." Nebula informed Peter, who grunted in reply. Suddenly, Thor had an excellent idea. Well, most of his ideas were excellent but this one was rightfully so. He quickly stood up, grabbed Nebulas arm and pulled her out of earshot from Peter.

"Okay, we need to do something to snap him out of this foul mood."

"I agree. But what do we do?" Nebula asked as she folded her arms across her chest. She glanced over at Peter, who was currently huddled up in a ball on the couch. Pathetic.

"We get him drunk obviously. But then we play a game that I learned on Midgard. It is quite fun. However, we need more than just the three of us."

Nebula nodded and said "Okay. I will go gather them."

Thor turned back to face Peter who had his hands over his eyes but was peeking through them, watching Thor. He quickly shut them when he realized he was being watched. Thor rolled his eyes while walking to the kitchen to gather some more alcohol and glasses. He tutted to himself as he examined their vast collection. They certainly liked to drink, and Thor respected that very much. He decided on a handle of vodka and rummaged around for a mixer, grabbed some glasses and then went back into the common room. Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Nebula, and Quill were all sitting around in somewhat uncomfortable silence. It was almost like they were missing something. Thor then realized that they were indeed missing someone. He met Gamora previously for a couple of hours and had noticed her impact on them even in that short time span.

He put the drinks down on the table and smiled at everyone. Oh, this was going to be entertaining.

"My dear friends, we are going to play a game I learned on Midgard. It is a drinking game full of honesty and embarrassment." Thor chuckled to himself and continued, "The game is 'Never Have I Ever'." Peter sat up, took a deep breath then poured himself a shot. This was going to be a long night.

"What is it that I have never?" Drax asked, clearly confused about the premise of the game.

"Let me explain the rules. You say something that you have never done, and if your friends have done it, then they drink."

"So, like if I said never have I ever peed in the shower then everyone who has peed in the shower would drink?" Rocket asked as he looked around at his friends quizzingly. Thor nodded at him in approval.

"Yes! Great one." Drax said as he drank from his cup.

"I am Groot."

"What? Groot, the toilet is where you are supposed to use the bathroom, not the sink?" Mantis cried out, clutching her chest.

"I am Groot." Peter stared at Groot.

"Dude, I didn't even know you peed."

Thor sat down in the open spot next to Drax and poured himself a drink. He was definitely not prepared for the insanity that was about to occur.

"Can I start?" Mantis asked. Thor nodded and sat back in the couch, holding his drink close.

"Okay. Never have I ever… laughed so hard I peed!" Rocket, Drax, and Quill drank. Nebula raised at an eyebrow at them, what was the backstory behind that? She decided that she did not want to know.

"Drax, since you're next to Mantis it is your turn." Peter said. It appeared that Peter was now coming out of his shell a little bit.

"Hm." He looked puzzled, but then he came up with: "I have never kissed another male." Drax seemed relatively pleased with himself for that one because Nebula and Thor both drank. As he figured, Thor got a lot of weird looks from everyone else.

"What the fuck." Peter said, which was clearly a statement and not a question. Thor answered him anyways.

"It was during my time on Midgard, I believe it was around 2011. Jane had gotten me into some fancy nightclub and this guy kept buying us drinks all night. Normally I would have told him off but he was also buying me drinks. The three of us ended up going home together that night. Jane later told me that he was some famous actor but I forget the name. Started with a C?" The room was eerily quiet. Peter couldn't quite process this information. Not that he was homophobic at all, but he just couldn't see Thor with another guy. Nebula and Rocket were nodding at him, apparently, they were not surprised. Drax had no facial expressions while Mantis seemed happy just to be there. Tree didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"I was on Earth for a while. Are you sure you do not remember the guy's name?" Nebula asked while glancing over at Rocket, who nodded at him again. Thor thought for a second before coming up with an answer.

"I believe it was Chris Pine?" Nebula's and Rocket's facial expressions told him that they did not recognize the name. "Anyways, I believe it is my turn."

The game lasted an hour or two, and some juicy secrets were revealed. Peter apparently had a domination fetish, Mantis has never kissed anyone, Rocket had a girlfriend who died at the laboratory he was made in, Nebula had a crush on Scott Lang for a little bit, and Drax cries at sad movies. Tree had no interesting secrets, but he admitted that he missed Yondu. Pretty much everyone except for Thor were piss drunk right now.

"Quill," Drax inquired, his words slurring slightly, "Tell me more about this sexual choking thing you like." Unfortunately, Rocket decided to take a big swing of his drink at this exact second. He thought it was hilarious and couldn't help but spit it out due to laughter.

"Yes! I am very interested in this!" Mantis chimed in, nodding at Peter.

"Whoa, guys, thats private," Quill said. He then shook his head and laughed at himself. "Ah, what the hell. So like she's riding you, right? Then she grabs your throat and squeezes _just _tight enough so that you feel lightheaded but not like pass out headed. Best. Orgasm. Ever." He laughed at himself, clearly drunk off his ass.

"How the fuck did you figure that out?" Rocket asked as he poured himself another drink. Peter looked sheepishly at him, grimacing slightly.

"No. Don't tell me." Nebula said. He glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Goddamnit, Peter!" She cried as she whacked him on the arm. "I do not want to know about my sister's sex life."

"Why not? It's pretty good." Peter boasted, clearly proud of himself. Rocket snickered and said,

"Hey, remember that time I caught you guys? That was hilarious!"

"You walked into my room after you heard her screaming. What did you think was happening?"

"Fair enough."

"I too have walked in on them," Drax said, "It was an interesting experience."

"I am Groot."

"You did not!" Peter cried, throwing his hands on his face.

"I am Groot."

"You two were fucking in the shower and didn't notice Tree?" Thor questioned.

"Wait. Was it that time Gamora fell and busted her ass?"  
"I am Groot."

"No? Then when was it?" Peter was clearly distraught at the idea of Groot accidentally walking in on them and they did not even notice.

"You guys were not very good at keeping it a secret." Mantis pipped up, shaking her head at Peter. He groaned and dragged his hands down his face in agony.

"Can we talk about how Nebula had a crush on that Ant-Man guy?"

"Hey now, Scott Lang is a very attractive man," Thor said, defending Nebulas crush. That had come out when Drax said he never fantasized about a coworker. Nebula had asked if one of the Avengers post-snap counted.

"He is funny. He was innocent and…" She trailed off, deep in thought about Lang.

"Anyways," Rocket said, "As much as this disgusts me, I would like to learn even more about Peter's love life. I had a creepy dream the other night about that time you said if you put a black light to your ship then it would look like a Jackson Pollock painting. When I was on Earth I saw one of his pieces. Dude. Come on." Thor swore he saw Peter blush at this.

"I was a fuck boy… I'm not proud of it."

"Quill, having sexual intercourse with a man is okay. But why did you not drink when I said never have I ever kissed another male? Do you make love without kissing? Poor Gamora." Drax said blankly. Peter looked so confused; his head was cocked to the side and his mouth was half open.

"I believe fuck boy means he had sex with a lot of women without having an emotional connection with him." Mantis said, filling Drax in on the lingo. Peter nodded and then leaned back and closed his eyes. Everyone else kept talking about he began snoring. Eventually, even Thor grew tired.

"Well, this game was quite entertaining and I am glad to say that I learned some new things about everyone." Thor said, getting up from his seat.

"Thanks for distracting him," Rocket whispered to Thor as he motioned towards a sleeping Quill. Thor nodded and patted Rocket on the back.

"Good night everyone. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Nebula said as she walked out of the common room. Groot, Drax, and Mantis followed her.

"What are we going to do about him?" Rocket asked, gesturing at Peter, who was now spread across the entire couch.

"I'll take him to bed." Rocket stared at him before shrugging and walking towards his own room. Thor picked Quill up and slung him over his shoulder. He easily walked down the long hallway towards Peter's room and then gently sat him down onto the bed.

"Rest easy little one," Thor said as he turned out the light.


End file.
